


Gnossienne: No. 1 (Enticing Terror)

by GourdKin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Dark, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Obsession, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Serial Killers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GourdKin/pseuds/GourdKin
Summary: Sierra's first date out with the perfect couple of her dreams was only supposed to be ruined by her nerves. But things are much messier than they first appear and so are Vivian and Noah.Based on an oddly compelling sexual nightmare from a few days ago. I actually wrote it out and I really like it and thought I'd share.





	Gnossienne: No. 1 (Enticing Terror)

The bubbles were pomegranate-scented.

It was Sierra's favorite scent to use for perfumes and bath accessories. In fact, she could even see a bottle on the vanity that looked almost identical to one that was in her cabinets back home. Oddly enough, the familiarity was calming, even if it made warning signs go off in the back of her mind. Most of the night had been along that vein. Sierra was whisked from one event to the other, all outside of her comfort zone, but still vastly enjoyable. She'd gotten dressed in the backless gown that had been laid out for her, eaten her high-class dinner at the reserved restaurant, and even gone onto the dance floor once they had made it to the bar for drinks. She'd done so without complaint, with the slightest of coaxing, and that was how she'd found herself in her current situation.

Sierra took another drink from the champagne in her flute. It was sticky sweet and the carbonation burned her nose, but, at this point in the night, the alcohol barely registered. She'd had enough to drink over dinner and back at the bar. It was only for the banal task that she kept sipping at her glass. That and because Vivian had seemed so intent when she'd opened the champagne for her and Sierra's stomach turned with the thought of disappointing her. Or Noah. God, what had she gotten herself into.

The couple had picked her up at work. Noah and Vivian were both in the same department, a different one from her's, and would take their smoke breaks together, which would be the same time that Sierra would be taking her lunch. Sierra had no idea if they were lovers, or married, or even friends. They'd spent most of the night a polite distance from each other, but they had shown up at her apartment dressed in matching formal wear and had sent each other looks hot enough to start a fire. The pair seemed to revolve effortlessly around each other, perfectly in sync, but never overlapping. It was only Sierra that they teased like a conduit between their opposite poles. Noah would rest his hand on the dip of her waist and Vivian would toy with her hair and Sierra was effectively pinned between the two most beautiful people she'd ever met.

But then the trio reached the nightclub and something in the air had changed. All throughout the date, there was tension in the air that Sierra had thought was only her nervous and embarrassing sexual attraction to both Vivian and Noah. Upon entering the club, the couple had shared a look over Sierra's head and the tension quickly shifted to something predatory and calculating. Noah suggested that the women try dancing and passed Sierra off to Vivian, and then quickly disappeared from her sight. For a while, all that existed was Vivian's hands on her back and the lilt of music and the sweltering heat of the dancefloor. But then Sierra saw Noah at the bar, leaned suggestively against another man and she'd felt so sickeningly hurt that she'd stopped moving.

It had been so long since she'd been on a date and Sierra had taken on the whole experience with excitement. But, now, as she watched Noah rub his hands on that man's waist in the same way he'd done herself, Sierra just felt stupid and childish and feverishly angry. It should have been obvious that she was being played. There was no way that two people as beautiful and successful as Noah and Vivian could ever find the time to genuinely place their interest upon her. Especially since they had each other. Sierra suddenly felt something even worse than rage. She felt disgusted with herself, inadequate in her new fancy dress, and awkward in her nicest heels. She had just wanted the small chance to love the pair of them, radiant and regal. Of course, it was too good to be true.

Vivian noticed her lack of movement, of course, and followed her line of sight. She clicked her tongue in simple annoyance and then put her mouth onto Sierra, doing things in public that made her so embarrassed now that she thought she could die. When Sierra's protests were effectively postponed, Vivian wound her arm around her and lead the woman from the club. Outside, they met Noah at the car as he was shutting the trunk and Vivian demanding he apologize for being "such an insatiable manwhore."

Noah did apologize, much the way in the way that Vivian did on the dancefloor. In the backseat of the couple's town car, Noah pulled Sierra into his lap and apologized thoroughly the whole way to a hotel downtown.

It had left Sierra so dazed that she had not protested the change of scenery nor when she was gently pushed into a luxurious hotel room and deftly stripped of her dress and shoes. Noah went as far as to setting her body directly into the bath that Vivian had prepared before turning on a small stereo and letting an album of soothing piano fill the room. Vivian continued to bustle about as he left, getting Sierra the champagne that was slowly warming in her hand and searching for a clip to pin up Sierra's hair before it got soaked beyond return. Noises from the hotel's door could be heard as Vivian worked the clip into Sierra's hair, but Sierra was too preoccupied with the feeling of Vivian's wonderful hands combing through her hair to even register the disturbance. Vivian, too, eventually left, but not after stealing a breathtaking kiss from Sierra and telling her to be on her best behavior.

That brought Sierra back to the current moment.

She was still in her jewelry. The quality gold of her necklace and hoop earrings against her nude body felt tantalizing and she was doing everything in her power not to sink her face below the water and ruin her makeup. The pomegranate bubbles, dulcet piano tones from the speakers, and the pleasant burn of the champagne should have her nice and relaxed, by all accounts. But there was something that kept her from fully unwinding the tension in her shoulders, from unclenching her muscles as she floated gently with her champagne flute.

In the adjacent hotel room, there was muffled screaming.

It was faint and would cut off often immediately after it began, but Sierra could discern that the voice was male, in pain, and definitely coming from within the hotel room. The voice being male ruled out that Vivian was being hurt, but what if someone was hurting Noah? Had someone forced their way into the hotel room and started to assault the couple? Vivian had seemed so annoyed with Noah earlier in the night, maybe she was taking that aggression out now. Sierra sat in the tub, lounged back, but ridgid all the same. Noah and Vivian had positioned her as such and Vivian's parting words about behavior kept her too scared to move.

Should she try to call someone? No, Sierra didn't even know where her phone was, let alone her purse. Maybe she should try to slip out and get help, but both her shoes and dress were in the hotel room and she couldn't fathom the embarrassment of running through the halls naked. Hopelessness clawed at her throat, did the attacker even know she was in the room? Were they saving her for next? What would they do to her? What had they done to Noah and Vivian?

Suddenly, a shrill, gurgled scream broke through Sierra's anxiety. It was followed by a woman's throaty laughter that always put butterflies in Sierra's stomach. It was Vivian's. It was the laugh that she laughed when she was her most pleased and Sierra strived for each of her jokes to bring that out. What on earth could she be laughing about?

The album that had been playing finally reached the end, the last reflective chords ringing solemnly, and silence spread through the bathroom. Sierra began to pick up sounds from the adjacent room. She could hear the rustle of sheets and Noah's low murmurs that were always bookended by Vivian's wonderful laugh. Even in her fear, Sierra felt a spike of envy. She wanted their ease with each other. She wanted to make Vivian giggle so and be comfortable enough to laugh at Noah's quips instead of just frittering nervously through each conversation.

God, what was she thinking?

Amidst her contemplation, Sierra had missed the bathroom door silently opening, but there was no way she could ever miss Noah when he was in a room. He had taken off his dress shirt and was left nude from the waist up. His hair was disturbed from his careful style and there was something wild in his eyes. But Sierra still opened her arms for him and leaned her face up for a kiss when he approached her and brought the scent of copper and sweat to mix with her fruity bath bubbles. Noah pressed kisses in a line from her face to her neck and snuck a hand under the water to play with the space between her thighs. Sierra rester her hands lightly in his hair as he teased her and then abruptly froze.

Over Noah's shoulder, through the open door, Sierra could see the wide, luxurious king-size hotel bed. It looked anything but at the moment. The crisp white duvet was rumpled to hell and splotched with enough red that it could barely be considered white any longer. Vivian stood next to the bed, her heels kicked off, with just as much red splashed on her dress, arms, legs, and face. On the bad, spreadeagle, was the man that Noah had been talking to over at the bar. He was so thoroughly eviscerated that there were more parts of him where they shouldn't be than where they should. Sierra only recognized him because she was recognizing a truth about her new lovers that she had been avoiding since she had met them. She had seen their dangerous eyes, and hungry teeth, and, now, the carnage they were capable of.

But she didn't understand why she was left unharmed.

And then Noah did something miraculous with the twist of his fingers and bite particularly hard at her throat and Sierra realized that the night was not over yet. She fell boneless against her new lover and breathed in the scent of murder that clung to his skin. Sierra suppressed a shudder.

Vivian had slid into the bathroom and taken her blood stained dress off while Sierra had been busy falling to the sinful pleasures of Noah's clever fingers. She hid her red hands behind her back and approached the bathtub, gratuitously complimenting Sierra's face mid-orgasm. It was in that moment that Sierra came to another decision. She stayed lent against the edge of the tub and, when Vivian was within reach, she bent forward to press her mouth to the apex of Vivian's beautiful legs.

Above her, Sierra heard Vivian curse and Noah chuckle. The sounds of her lovers made pleasure warm the pit of her stomach, along with the ever present fear that stayed nestled from being so close to such a pair of predators. As Sierra worked, Noah casually excused himself to go clean up out front, but not before tweaking Sierra's pebbled nipples and teasing her about "giving him a turn next ."

Later that night, after Sierra had been fingered in the bathtub again (this time by Vivian), given Noah a blow job against the wall with Vivian giving a sports-like commentary, and been fucked by both of the couple on the bare bones, stripped king mattress, she overheard the two talking as she drifted off to sleep cuddled between their bodies. 

"Are we going to be keeping this one?" Noah's baritone vibrated right under her head, as it was pillowed on his chest. "She's so very sweet and fucks like a dream, doesn't she?"

Vivian replied with that laugh that honestly got Sierra a little wet and excited even half-asleep and fucked four times.

"Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'd like to see her just try to get away."

**Author's Note:**

> I titled this Gnossiennes, because I think the piece of music is very compelling and romantic, while also being very uncomfortable and dark. Those are the lines I tried to walk while writing this piece, as that was the sense that I felt from my dream. Both excitement and dread. It's also what I imagine is playing from the stereo in the bathroom.
> 
> Happy nightmares, sweets. I hope that you dream something as intense as this.


End file.
